


Since U Been Gone (Anger)

by WitchChris



Series: The Break-Up Trilogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time; I'm so moving on. Thanks to you now I get what I want. Since you been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since U Been Gone (Anger)

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the first part before you read this. The next part will be in two days and let me give you a fair warning. The next part is going to be the most heartbreaking one for both Stiles and Derek. Enjoy!

    It was almost a month later when the pack managed to been comfortable with Derek again. Scott and Lydia were the ones that couldn't really seem to stand him even after all this time. To them it didn't matter that Derek made Stiles think that he was cheating on him with Braeden in order for Stiles to purse his music career, the only thing they could fathom was that Stiles was torn apart and practically run away. So they could really help the glares that they kept sending towards Derek's direction.  
  
    Derek for his part understood their anger, everyone's anger really. The sheriff came near shooting him the night Stiles fled Beacon Hills. Derek was ready to embrace his destiny as he thought that it was what he deserved for breaking Stiles again, when Melissa had burst through his loft's door and explained to the raging father what really happened. The end result was Derek and the sheriff drinking a whole bottle of vodka and for Derek to fall asleep crying on the sheriff shoulder. So Derek got it. The anger, the disgust, the glares. He couldn't even stop glaring at himself at the mirror of his bathroom. Since his break up with Stiles he has fixed fifteen times that particular mirror.  
  
    The pack was helping Derek with the designs of the new pack house which will be build where the old Hale house is located. Derek was getting the blueprints prepared before Stiles left. He wanted to created the perfect house for Stiles, his mate. He wanted to make it perfect for him and their future family. Derek still hoped that they could have that sometime in the future after Stiles fulfills his musical dreams.  
  
    They were all sitting on the loft's kitchen counter. Everyone was throwing ideas in how they could make the new pack house when Lydia's phone beeped. Lydia was in the middle of explaining why a part of the backyard should be dedicated to a wolfs bane garden to Scott and she didn't like this interaction of her speech of how idiotic Scott is. She looked at her phone and gasped at the notification she received. "Oh my god!", she exclaimed hopping up and down.  
   "What is it?", said Jackson looking over his girlfriend's shoulder and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "This is gonna be fun", he said smirking.  
   "What is so important that it can't wait?", asked Derek irritated while glaring at Lydia's phone for interrupting their conversation.   
   "Everyone follow me". Lydia went to the living room and opened the TV, plugging in her phone and opening YouTube. Derek gasped when he saw what was she about to play. It

 _Here's the thing we started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

    The song opens with Stiles sitting on the sofa and looking sarcastically at the camera with on of his beautifully eyebrows raised. He looks smug and radiating as he begins to sing. He plays with a heart shaped locket and as the seconds go by he looks more and more over it meaning his emotions about Derek. Derek can see it so clearly.

 _You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

    Stiles walks into a bathroom that Derek thinks is almost a copy of his bathroom. Stiles looks it the mirror looking smug as he fixes his hair and purses seductively his lips. He then opens the bathroom cabinet, which is organized exactly how Derek likes it, and starts throwing it's contents all around the bathroom destroying it. Derek starts understanding what this video is going to be about.

 _And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

    Scenes of Stiles destroying the bathroom and making himself comfortable on the sofa interchange. With each passing second Stiles looks more and more confident. Derek squirms.

 _But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

    The chorus is dynamic and exciting. Stiles sings happily and full of energy. He looks at the camera smirking while with his hand he dismiss someone that Derek knows it is directed at him. Derek feels tears start to well up but he squeezes his eyes shut before they can fall. Stiles keeps looking smug.  
  
_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

    Stiles enters a walk in closet that Derek knows is copy of his own. Stiles tears up the clothes. He is seen cutting women's dresses apart and destroying men's shirt. He sits on the floor looking happy and cheerful as he keeps cutting everything up. Derek tries not to cry from the image. Stiles looks mad but over it. He looks over Derek and he can't deal with it.

 _But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get (I get) what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

    The chorus comes again with Stiles looking more cheerful and singing more passionately than before. Stiles dances around and looks sarcastically at the camera as he "moves on". Derek balls his hands into fists trying to hold the tears and the pain he feels in.

 _You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

Scenes of Stiles destroying the whole apartment interchange with Stiles singing with his bands. Stiles tearing up a pillow and feathers fly everywhere, Cd's being broken and books torn apart. Derek can't keep the silent whine that leaves his lips. The pack looks worryingly at him but he doesn't pay them attention as he watches his mate looking happy while "moving on".

 _Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get, I get what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_

    Stiles is seen grabbing a picture of a guy, that looks very similar to Derek, and a girl, who looks similar to Braeden, smiling. Stiles smashes the picture on the apartments glass coffee table while smiling triumphantly. Stiles is seen having the time on stage while singing how he feels happier "since you been gone". Stiles leaves the apartment while the couple that looks like Derek and Braeden returns. The man sees his apartment's state but can't help it but focus on the necklace that Derek remembers Stiles playing in the beginning of the video, hanging from something. The last shot is of Stiles smiling smugly at the camera.  
  
    As the video ends Derek starts crying while his whole body shakes. This time the pack doesn't run away. They come to him and hug him from every angle. Surprisingly it's Scott that talk first. "Call him. Explain to him. Bring him home". Scott wipes away Derek's tears like a father would.  
    Derek shakes his head. "It is too late", he argues.  
    "Derek..." Lydia starts softly but Derek shakes his head again. Derek starts crying again as the realization hits him. Stiles moved on. He has lost his mate forever. The pack hugs him tighter and for the first time they understand Derek. 


End file.
